


I Can Make You Remember

by KissHeichou



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Immortal, M/M, Romance, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissHeichou/pseuds/KissHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren - An immortal searching for his one true soulmate<br/>Levi - Eren's said soulmate who is human</p>
<p>Eren is set out to find his soulmate once again. But imagine explaining your past lifetimes with this person but them not having any rendition of any of it. How could you explain it? How could you make them remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Make You Remember

That was it.  
That was the day I knew I'd lost him.  
He'd died in my arms...again. Now what? Now I have to wait another 18 years just to see him again? Go through introducing myself once again? Maybe I should give up this time, it's too much heartbreak...could I even take it anymore?  
Could he?  
It was that time of year again, college was starting. Even though I was almost 129 years old my parents insisted I still went  
"You can never have enough knowledge. Knowledge is power as they say"  
Blah blah blah I've heard it all before. But, for me, there was only one reason I'd enrolled myself for college once again.  
Him.  
I've watched him grow up so many times, I've fallen in love with him over and over again. I've been to his funeral many times, I've never had my heart broken and healed so many times just by one person. But all in all, he was the only person I ever truly cared about and It was time to meet him again. I'd always dreaded this moment, explaining and introducing myself to him. Never knowing what his reaction would be, I always make a mess of things when I talk to him too, I always stutter and blush like crazy.  
But anyway, today was the day college started and getting up early for it was one thing Eren would never get used to. The alarm went off...7.25am "...Already?..." Eren grumbled as he sat up in bed turning it off, Suddenly remembering that today he was going to meet him again. He skipped breakfast and slung his clothes on for the day rushing for the door and getting in his car and driving to the college. He'd enrolled onto a sports course...Eren was pretty fit, at least he would like to think he was. He arrived in the sports hall where he was met by a teacher who was calling out names of students that were in her class. Eren stood inbetween two guys, one pretty small and blonde and the other slightly taller than him with a weird ass haircut and a sort of long face.Eren sighed when his name was called "Eren Jaeger?" the teacher called "Yeah miss.." He replied looking around at the other students seeing if anyone stood out for him. Nope, not one...great. A brief time passed and it was lunch time. Eren made his way into the canteen and looked around for somehwere to sit, he locked eyes with the small blonde from his sports class. He beckond Eren over. 

"H-hey, you're in my sports class right...Armin?" 

Eren muttered as he stood opposite him noticing he had a few other guys from the class sitting with him too. 

"Yeah!" He smiled "You wanna sit with us?"

Looking at the other guys who all looked mostly pissed off he made up his mind and sat down "Sure" Surveying all the guys on the table he noticed that two were a couple, it was that taller guy with the long face and another guy with freckles...Eren quickly looked away as the long faced guy looked like he wanted to kill him 

"So...You're Eren right?" 

Armin smiled. Eren's eyes averting back to him 

"Oh... er...Yeah, it's nice to meet you" He mumbled politely "You too!" Armin replied back to Eren with a smile.  
At this point Eren's body had covered itself in goosebumps

"...Is...Is someone watching me?"

Eren thought to himself. "No"... but he couldn't help but look around the room slightly just incase. So far he couldn't see anyone until he looked over his shoulder to the right, his eyes widening as they were met with someone elses. Dark, dark eyes glaring at his, Eren gulped and couldn't help but stare back.

"H-hey Armin...do you know that guy?"  
Armin glanced over at the guy and nodded warily.

"Yeah...That's Levi, you don't wanna mess with him"

Armin laughed nervously. 

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Eren ask intrigued. 

"Well..uh..just look at him, he's terrifying..he looks like he's murdered you twice in his mind already.."

"I'm going to go talk to him"

Eren said moving his chair back for him to stand up.

"No! Bad idea!" 

Armin grabbed one of Eren's hands.

"Eren don't.."

Eren looked back over to the guy who was still staring and giving him a challenging look. Eren was enticed by this and couldn't help but feel attracted to this guy though, this very stoic, chiselled looking guy. His jet black hair, the light blue eyes shining through the strands of black that fell across them, the pale skin, the ripped grey sleeveless shirt that was draped over his torso, the short haircut he had, styled in an undercut. -He...he's seriously hot- Eren thought to himself 

"I'm going to talk to him"

Eren announced as he stood up looking over to the stoic male. 

"It's your funeral Eren"

Armin mumbled as he watched him walk away.  
Eren froze as he came to the males table, the black haired guy was alone, completely alone.

"H-hey" he gulped "Can I sit here?"

Eren stuttered his words. The guy looked up at him and scowled. 

"I don't know, can you?" Levi replied.

Eren's cheeks flushed bright red as he looked away 

"Well..uh I mean..am I allowed to?" Eren mumbled through his trembling lips.

"I'm not the damn chair police so sit where you want.."

The guy muttered and looked Eren up and down smirking a little before looking back at his phone. Eren nodded nervously and sat down. After a moment of awkward silence Eren plucked up the courage to talk to him.

"So...your names Levi right?"

The other male glanced up at Eren. 

"Yes...why?"

Eren's cheeks flushed red again as he rubbed the back of his neck "Oh well er...No reason I suppose just um...making conversation I guess. Sorry" Eren fiddled with his fingers as he looked at Levi, Levi stared back. "Hey" Levi grabbed Eren's attention 

"You seem familiar, have we seen each other before or something?"

Levi uttered to Eren, a confused look filled his face.  
Eren's eyes widened. -No way...Is he? No! It can't be him, can it?- Eren thought to himself quickly -I can't just jump to conclusions like that-

"Uh probably just seen each other around campus or something..." 

Eren tried making up some sort of story, he couldn't exactly say he thought Levi was the new incarnation of his past soul mate. Levi huffed 

"I doubt that, this is the first day and I've only just arrived in this shithole"

Eren twitched his fingers and bit his lip slightly as he could feel Levi staring more so. He was thinking of some way to wager away from their current conversation, if they were going to have this chat college most definitely wasn't the place for it, Eren would like to have Levi somewhere secluded and away from prying ears. 

"S-so... What are you studying?"

Eren huffed in realisation of how lame his question was. 

"Psychology"

Levi's reply was quick and sharp. 

"Oh cool that's an interesting subject! I'm studying sports tec!"

Levi looked bored as hell with Eren talking, he put his phone in his pocket and leant over the table close to Eren's face and flickering his glances to each of Eren's eyes.

"Yeah well why don't we go somewhere else hm? It's pretty loud here and I can barely hear you over these shit faces"

Eren cupped his hand over his mouth and giggled lightly 

"Shit faces?"

"Yes, Eren shit faces, look at them all"

Levi scanned around the room scowling at each filled table but stopped his scowls when he looked at where Armin and his friends where sitting, Armin was looking over at them when Levi met eyes with him and gave him a little wave and a creepy smile. Armin gulped and looked down back at his book he'd got out.

"Some of them are cute though..." Levi mumbled.

Eren looked at Armin and then sharply back at Levi 

"What?! D-don't say that.."

Eren would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit jealous of Levi thinking someone else was cute. Levi looked back at Eren and gave a small laugh.

"Fine! L-Let's go somewhere else..."

Eren muttered as he stood up looking down at Levi. Levi stood up also and grabbed his tatted rucksack and slung it over his shoulder. They walked off with Levi in front and Eren close behind, they came out of the exit and outside into the school gardens. Eren was secretly checking Levi out from behind, the way his body moved as he walked was making Eren blush deeply -Jesus, Eren stop this!- He thought to himself managing to look away from Levi as they walked. Eren noticed that Levi was heading towards the school gates.

"Uh.. Levi? W-we can't leave the premises, school hasn't finished yet.."

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed  
"Well done genius, of course I know that but I wanted to go somewhere quiet and there's no where on campus where it's quiet so I thought maybe the park"

Eren gulped, he was nervous they were going to get into trouble even though Eren was almost 129 years of age he still worried about disobeying and disappointing his parents but he went along with it anyway.

"O-okay" Eren replied.

After a short while of walking they arrived at the park which was indeed quiet, very quiet. Levi scanned around and squinted his eyes as the sun was baring down on the lake in the middle of the park and the reflection hitting Levi's face. He looked around and saw a big ass tree that looked perfect for sitting under from out of the way of the sun. 

"There.. Let's go sit over there" 

Levi nodded to the tree and walked over to it, Eren once again following close behind like a lost puppy. Levi threw his rucksack on the grass and sat down with a long sigh as Eren watched on. Levi looked up at Eren with a raised eyebrow "You gonna sit or what?" His voice deep and coarse to Eren's ear.

"Uh-Yeah.."

Eren sat down next to Levi and placed his hands on his lap awkwardly and looked out over the lake and sighed "It's really pretty here, I can definitely see why you wanted to come here" he sighed again with a smile beginning to occupy the sides of his mouth. Eren got no reply from Levi but didn't worry about it as he was fascinated by the glistening water. Unbeknown to Eren, Levi was staring once again but this time it was with much more emotion. Levi was observing Eren and everything about him, the way his back was slightly hunched over as he sat, the way his brown hair blew slightly with the breeze, the small smile that was forming on Eren's mouth. Levi could feel himself slowly growing attached to this guy which was so abnormal for Levi as he pretty much hated everyone. Eren was somewhat different in Levi's eyes, something he couldn't quite grasp yet. He wondered deeply... -why was this boy so different?- What was it about him that made Levi feel he could stop time with him by his side? Levi cleared his throat and sat up properly.

"Hey...Eren?"

Eren kept his eyes fixed on the trickling, sparkling water.

"Yes Levi?"

Levi looked at Eren and then over at the lake.

"Are you sure we've never met before?"

Levi's words shot through Eren's ears like a bullet ricocheting through his head.

"Y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

Levi's eyes darted back to Eren as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean I wouldn't believe you?"

Eren kept his eyes focused on the lake in front. He took in a deep breath and let it go "Well.." He mumbled

"...What if I told you I can make you remember?"


End file.
